darker_alternate_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Turaga
A Turaga is the final form of a Matoran's life. After completing their respective Destiny, a Toa can sacrifice his or her Toa Power for the greater good and become a Turaga. History As with Toa, the first Turaga was created by the Great Beings already in the form of a Turaga, without having been a Toa or a Matoran beforehand. Turaga later came into existence as the final stage of a Matoran's life. A Toa could become a Turaga after they have completed their Destiny and given up their Toa Power. Turaga were deemed the wise leaders of Matoran, and directed the villagers while the Toa protected them. One of the earliest Turaga, the Turaga of Lesovikk's homeland, went insane and shipped his entire Matoran population to the land of Karzahni. Metru Nui has always had a Turaga to watch over it. During the Matoran Civil War, the Turaga was ineffective, and could not halt the fighting, leading to the Great Disruption. 17,900 years ago, a Toa named Jovan, whose team saved the life of Mata Nui from the Great Disruption, sacrificed his own Toa Power and became the Turaga of Voya Nui. Several other members of his team also gave up their Toa Power, and became Turaga in other regions of the universe. Around 15,000 years ago, a Toa of Fire named Dume was transformed into a Turaga, and made leader of Metru Nui. Dume led the Matoran for the next 14,000 years, defending it against Rahi attacks and Dark Hunter invasions until Makuta Teridax silently abducted and impersonated him as part of his plan. Another Toa of Fire named Lhikan also became a Turaga briefly after sacrificing his powers to create a set of six Toa Stones. He subsequently perished in the midst of a battle with Makuta Teridax, but was revived inside the Red Star, and remained trapped inside due to a malfunction. After the Great Cataclysm struck the Matoran Universe, Jovan was killed, and the Matoran of Voya Nui were forced to rely upon themselves for guidance. Jovan himself was revived and trapped on the Red Star. Six Toa, after rescuing the Matoran of Metru Nui and hiding the Great Kanohi on Mata Nui, completed their destiny and became Turaga. They led the Matoran of Mata Nui for the next thousand years, helping their villages defend against Rahi attacks and Teridax's harassment. The Turaga offered their wisdom to the Toa Mata once they arrived on the island, though they withheld key information from them about Metru Nui. Upon returning to the city, they, along with the real Dume, became the leaders of Metru Nui. They were imprisoned in the Coliseum after Teridax's takeover the universe, and the traitorous Matoran Ahkmou took their place as the new "Turaga" during the remainder of Teridax's reign. After the Great Spirit Robot was destroyed and Teridax was killed during a battle, the surviving Turaga in the Matoran Universe immigrated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. As two worlds came together to form a new society, Turaga lent their guidance and served as ambassadors for the Matoran people to the Agori. Abilities and Traits Turaga are usually wise beings, with years of experience of leading Matoran. Turaga are slightly stronger than the Matoran, but are much weaker than Toa. The elemental abilities of a Turaga are significantly weakened upon their transformation, although they can still conjure up small amounts of their elemental power. Despite the transformation, Turaga can still maintain the concentration necessary to activate and use Noble Kanohi. Tools Upon their transformation, a Toa's Great Kanohi is altered in shape and reduced in power to become a Noble Kanohi. Turaga usually carry a Badge of Office, a symbol of their leadership status. This tool is usually their Toa Tool transformed, though they have been known to fashion their own. Fusions A Turaga Nui is a legendary sage, said to be the combination of six Turaga. The tools and Noble Kanohi of a Turaga Nui would depend on the fused Turaga. The elemental abilities of a Turaga Nui is not as great as that of a Toa. Another type of being, called a Turaga Kaita, can be formed by the fusion of three Turaga. Both Turaga Kaita and Turaga Nui would have increased strength as a result of the merge. Known Turaga *Vakama - Formerly the Toa Metru of Fire *Nokama - Formerly the Toa Metru of Water *Matau - Formerly the Toa Metru of Air *Onewa - Formerly the Toa Metru of Stone *Whenua - Formerly the Toa Metru of Earth *Nuju - Formerly the Toa Metru of Ice *Lhikan - Formerly the Toa Mangai of Fire (Revived) *Dume - Formerly a Toa of Fire *Jovan - Formerly a Toa of Magnetism (Revived) *The other members of Jovan's team, excluding the one that used the Kanohi Ignika and the one who wore the Kanohi Olmak *A Turaga who argued with Vezok, whom Vezok has implied he killed *Three Turaga tied into a mission Vezok was assigned; a valuable tablet was also involved *A Turaga who resided on an isle guarded by a Toa of Gravity; fled from Lariska when she killed the Toa *A group of Turaga killed by Lurker to intimidate their Matoran (Revived) *One or more Turaga on Tuyet's homeland *A Turaga who led Metru Nui during the Matoran Civil War *A Turaga on an island to which Toa Mangai Naho swam for reinforcements during the Toa/Dark Hunter War *One or more Turaga who were created as the first Turaga in the Matoran Universe **The Turaga of Lesovikk's homeland, who went insane and sent all the Matoran from that land to Karzahni Social Structure and Interactions Turaga are held in high regard by the Matoran and Toa, and the decisions they make are rarely disputed. Matoran rely on their Turaga for guidance, and Matoran settlements without them often have a hard time coping on their own. Other species do not always respect the Turaga, as they are not integrated with the Matoran society. The Turaga are also a frequent target of the criminal organization known as the Dark Hunters. The Shadowed One often sends his operatives to kidnap or kill Turaga, in order to destabilize their regions and earn a profit. Trivia *During Teridax's reign, the Matoran Ahkmou was named as the new "Turaga" of Metru Nui, despite not being an actual Turaga. This was merely a title to show his position of power. *As of Teridax's reign, there were more Turaga in the Matoran Universe than Toa (meaning there were at least 58 Turaga). Category:BIONICLE